


Like the Moon

by Cat_Lionheart



Series: Mother Milky's Planetarium [1]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life, vtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Lionheart/pseuds/Cat_Lionheart
Summary: Cat escapes the hustle and bustle of the planetarium for a moment alone, but runs into his beloved mother and helps to comfort her while stargazing with her.
Series: Mother Milky's Planetarium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191293





	Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky/gifts).



Like the Moon

Cat opened the door leading to the uppermost outside part of the planetarium. It was about half way up the dome and offered a great view of the night sky. He often came here when he wanted to be alone, he found that not many ever came up there for whatever reason. This night he had sought solitude way from most of the people because that night he was finding it hard to maintain the facade of a nice, kind, and polite person, and so a little while to himself would feel lovely and help to restore his ability to function again. 

Cat reached into his pale blue long coat pocket and retrieved a candy stick. People often seen him silhouette with one in his mouth, or didn’t get a good glance and thought he smoked. He never bothered to correct them, because he didn’t care what most people thought. Cherry, he thought to himself and stuck it in his mouth, holding it much like one would a cigarette on the left side. He sat on the walkway, leaning back against the curve of the dome and with his pale blue eyes just started up at the night sky and just breathed, his mind blank, an ability refined over his life time.

Cat opened himself to the night energies, the cool, the calm, and quite energies present in the night. Cat was about to pull at said energies to himself when he heard an unexpected sound. That of the door he had came through being opened. He looked over wondering who it would be, especially now of all times, and to his great surprise it was his beloved mother. A beautiful and mature woman of shapely build who mixed traits of a cow and cat together with a loving motherly personality, galaxies in her eyes and short light blue hair and sweater to match. She stepped quietly out on the walk way slowly.

“Dear mother?” Cat asked almost in disbelief as he quickly got up.

“Hmm? Oh Cat sweetie what are you doing up here at this hour? Milky asked in a slightly different tone than normal tilting her head slightly to the right.

Immediately Cat forgot of his own issues and came to his mother’s side. “I was up here to get a moment to myself away from, everyone.”

“Oh, um, I’ll just...” Milky said starting to turn.

Cat’s hand shot forth quick as a snake to gently hold his mother’s hand to stop her. “Not from you, not ever. You are one of two people in all of existence always welcome at my side, danger permitting.” Cat said in a reassuring tone. Milky turned to face him and Cat gently let go of her hand and looked into her eyes. Milky regarded her son for a moment and in that moment Cat seen himself reflected in her eyes for a brief instant. His own pale blue eyes, his black military school like uniform, platinum hair and pale blue coat staring back at her with concern.“What about you dear mother?”.

“I, had trouble sleeping, a nightmare. Things form the past and I am slightly down. I came up here to gaze at the stars. They have always been there for me and have made me feel better in the past.”. Milky said gazing up at the night sky.

“I, see.” Cat said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out several candy sticks like the one her currently had. “Want one? It always helps me clear my head.” Milky softly nodded. “Okay, open offer dear mother. Come sit with me, in the past you may have only had the stars but at the very least you have me now.”. Cat places his hand on the small of his mother’s back and guided her to where he was sitting. He took off his jacket removed the candy sticks and folded it as best he could into a pillow for her to sit on. He placed it down and helped her sit and sat close beside her. “Do you want to talk about things dear mother?” Cat asked placing his arm around Milky.

“Hmm, not really. I, just need some time.”

“Okay, we can sit here and speak of anything you wish, or just sit in silence if you wish.” Cat said removing the candy stick from his mouth and holding it like a cigarette between his fore and middle fingers before kissing his mother’s ear gently.

“Thank you sweetie.” Milky said a soft smile appearing on her face for a brief second. Cat just sat with his mother holding her continuing to suck on his candy stick until she pointed up with her left hand and said. “Mars.”. 

Cat followed her finger to a redish star in the sky. “Mmhmm.” He pointed himself. “Polaris, The North Star.” Not the brightest, but reliably there through the night.” Like I am for you he thought to himself.

Milky pointed to a bright star in the night sky. “Sirius A, The Dog Star. Known as a rainbow star it is the brightest star in the sky.”

“Maybe in the sky, but you are truly the brightest star dear mother. Always will be, at least to me.” Cat said with a slight smirk to himself as he shifted the candy stick to the right side of his mouth.

Milky laughed a little. “Thank you sweetie.”

“Any time dear mother. You know, there is one other celestial body that is always there, even on the darkest of nights.”

“Hm?” Milky questioned.

Cat took the candy stick from his mouth again and let out a long exhale before point to the moon and saying with a quite seriousness. “Luna, the Moon. Like Polaris she is always there, even when you can’t see her. Just like I am and always will be for you.” He put the candy stick back into his mouth on the left side.

“Cat dear, thank you. It makes me happy and helps me that you and everyone is here for me.” Milky said softly still looking up at the night sky.

“I am happy I can be like the moon for you dear mother, always there, even if you can’t see me.” Cat replied softly nuzzling his cheek against hers for a second or two.

Milky responded by nuzzling back before getting up and walking to the railing and leaning forward against it. Cat stood up, gathered up the candy sticks beside him and put on his jacket and joined his mother at the railing, leaning over it himself but preferring to look at her rather then the night sky and forest below. ”My sweet son, thank you. For being like a second moon in my life.” Cat just smiled a soft smile at his mother. Such praises from her he valued highly. “I am feeling much better now. Want to go back in and get back to everyone?” She turning to fact Cat and offering him her hand. 

Cat took one last hard suck of the stick, bit off the pointy tip and let out another exhale before folding the wrapper around that end and put it in his jacket picket and taking his mother’s hand. “Sure, lead and I shall follow, always.”


End file.
